The Formation of the Knight Sabers
by Priss Asagiri1
Summary: This is my virson of how the Knight Sabers were formed. Please R


The Formation of the Knight Sabers  
  
Note#1: This story is my take on how the Knight Sabers meet and formed for the first time.  
  
Note#2: I am not trying to copy anyone story. But if u think that I am please e-mail me their FF name and the name of their story so that I can check it out.  
  
It was a dark, cold, and windy Friday night. Since Sylia needed a break from Sliky Doll she went to see Sekiria preform at Hot Legs. Because Sylia needed a partner and she thought that Priss would make a good Knight Saber after the show she went to the back of Hot Legs to meet her when she went to leave on her motorcycle. When Priss got outside she was surprised to see someone back there. After they stared at each other for about a minute Sylia told Priss about how she was the Knight Saber. Then Sylia told Priss how she was looking for a new partner and asked Priss if she would like to join. Priss was surprised by what she had asked but she said "yes" because she wanted to kick some ass. It did not take Priss all that long to get the hang of her hard suit.  
It was about one year since Priss had joined when Sylia was trying to hack into GENOM when she found out that someone had already found three back doors into GENOM. The person that had gotten in was Nene. Sylia was very surprised that someone found three back doors into Genom. She was also very surprised that Nene was only 18 and that she was an AD Police officer. When Sylis told Priss about how she wanted to get another person to join and who she chose Priss became a little worried. Priss had asked Sylia "have you found anything out about her?" When Sylia said "no" Priss got even more worried and said "you know you should try to find stuff about her and also meet her before oyu make your final decision."  
That night Sylia went to go meet Nene when her shift was over outside of the AD police tower. When Sylia said Nene's name Nene was curious with how she knew her name. So Nene went over to Sylia. Sylia told her how when she was looking for a way into GENOM she had found out that you ahd already found three back doors into Genom. Then Sylia took Nene to Bulma's Biftro to eat dinner. While they were eating Sylia started telling Nene how she was the leader of the Knight Sabers and that she was thinking about adding another member to the team and that she was thinking about adding her to the team as the third member.  
Nene was very happy because ever since the Knight Sabers were started she had always wanted to be one of them. After they finished their dinner at Bulma's Biftro Sylia took Nene to the Knight Sabers headquarters to meet Priss and test her out to see if she could get the job done. When Priss saw what Nene could do she was kind of impressed with her. However since Priss did not want to train Nene all that much she was kind of angry that Sylia made Nene a Knight Saber. When Nene heard that Sylia just made her a Knight Saber Nene was so happy that she was jumping up and down repeatedly until she fell flat on her face and then started to cry. Then when she saw that Priss was standing there she felt so embarrassed .  
Then Priss walked over to Nene to help her up and as soon as Priss got Nene up Nene slipped on the floor and fell flat on her arse. Nene got so upset and embarrassed that she started to cry again except this time she cried for 5 to 10 minutes when Sylia walked into the room and over to Nene. When Sylia got to Nene she asked her why she was crying and Nene told her how at first when she was jumping up and down she fell flat on her face and then after Priss had just helped her up she slipped on the tile floor she fell flat on her ass again. When Sylia heard this she felt bad for Nene and told her not to worry about it beacuse everyone falls at one time or another.  
One year after Nene became a Knight Saber a girl named Linna moved to Tokyo from the country. It was not only her first day at work but it was also her first full day in TokyoOn Linna's way to work with her friend Misae when Linna was nearly hit by Priss on her motorcycle. Linna started after the person on the motorcycle calling to her to get back here and the person on the motorcycle stopped about one block ahead of Linna. Linna stopped running about half a block close to Priss. Then Linna started to yell at the girl on the motorcycle when the girl on the motorcycle(a.k.a. Priss) made a motion on her head and then Linna went across her face and found out that she was bleeding. While Linna was checking her face Priss road away on her motorcycle. Then Linna started to chase after her on foot but she could not keep up and finally stopped.  
Later that night Linna went to Hot Legs to see Sekiria preform. Then when she saw that the singer was the same person that nearly ran over her and that her name was Priss. After the show Linna went to the back of Hot Legs to wait for Priss. When Priss got outside she saw Linna standing there. Priss said "hi" but Linna did not want to say that much except for yelling at Priss for nearly running her over earyler today around ten. While Linna was still yelling at Priss she put on her helmet and road off on her motorcycle  
The next night while Linna was at dinner when one of the boomers went rogue and everyone in Bulma's Biftro got up and ran to the exit to try to get out. But since everyone was trying was trying at the same time and pushing it was not working all that well. Then when the rogue boomer saw Linna it started to chase her outside of Bulma's Biftro. After the boomers knocked the fire escape off the wall so that Linna could not get any higer all of a sudden you see a bright light in the sky and then it landed on the stairs. It was one of the Knight Sabers. When the Knight Saber started to fight the boomer Linna said "I don't believe it they really do exist."  
Once Priss knocked the boomer off balance she went down grabbed onto one of the bars and pointed down. When Linna realized what the Knight Saber meant she said "are you crazy or something?" and then the Knight Saber made a motion on her head that she had done the day before. After she did that Linna realized who the Knight Saber really was. Linna realized that is was Priss Asagirl. The next night after Sekiria had finished practicing Priss went outside to leave like she always does except this time again Linna was standing outside waiting for her. Linna said how she knew that Priss was a Knight Saber and that she wanted to join. When Linna said that she wanted to join Priss took adventage of that and started to play with Linna's mind even though it did not work. After thta Priss put on her helmet started her motorcycle and road off. However Linna did not want to give up so she followed Priss until she finally stopped and went into Silky Doll.  
When Linna saw Priss go into a dressing room with another woman. Linna got very curious so she opened the door and asked "hello is anyone here?" but no one answered so she walked over to the dressing room that she had seen Priss walked into asked if anyone was there and then walked in. When Linna found no one in there she got totally confused. Then she stood in one spot for about a minute and then a door way opened up and Linna walkied into it. Then it started to move down. When it stoped Linna walked out of the room into another room where she saw Priss and two other women. After they talked for a little while and tested her out then Sylia Decided to make Linna a member of the Knight Sabers.  
The next day Linna found otu that she had been chosen to be a Knight Saber. The day afetr that Linna went to meet Nene when her shift was over. When Nene walked out of the buliding Linna yelled "hi" to Nene. Nene took Linna to a place to eat and then after that the two of them went to Silky Doll so that they could meet up with Sylia. Once tehy got there Linna got her hard suit and became an official Knight Saber.  
******************************************************************************  
I know that this is a little off from the Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo2040 storyline but who really cares. Please review my story. 


End file.
